


Team Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Shorts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Obviously I had many bad feels after Holy Terror, Team Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's story isn't over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9x09. I just had to get this out of my system.

"I'm dead," Kevin says, curled up into a fetal position on the floor of some dark place that could be Heaven or hell for all he knows. "I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." He's still reeling from the memory of the searing heat that he knows must have melted his eyeballs in his head (which would have been totally cool if it wasn't, you know, _real life_ , and happening to _him_ ). "Figures one of those Winchester bastards would be the one to end me – "  
  
A shaft of light breaks through the gloominess and there's a figure kneeling over him. Kevin looks up fearfully. Then: "Holy shit, _Castiel_? Dude, _please_ tell me you're here to revive me. Or actually, you know what, _don't._ I'm probably much safer here." He pauses when Cas rolls his eyes skyward and sighs heavily, in a gesture that strikes Kevin as way too human for him. "Uh. This _is_ Heaven, right? Who else is here?" Maybe he can find his mom, or Channing –

"Got one out of two," a rough female voice replies over his shoulder. Kevin turns around to see a tall woman with long brown hair standing over him. She's holding a shotgun and she looks like she could twist him into a pretzel with her bare hands if she wanted. "Welcome to the afterlife, kiddo. The name's Harvelle," she says, extending a firm hand for him to shake. "Ellen Harvelle. And this here is my daughter, Jo."  
  
The girl called Jo smiles at him. She's bearing a Glock and also looks like she could twist him into a salty bread product. "Nice to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin blinks in disbelief. "You know my name?"

"Oh, I think a lot of people up here know who you are, honey," Ellen says, and her voice is warm now. "And, well – I guess everybody else will introduce themselves, in time."

Kevin looks at the other assembled people with mounting confusion. There's a lot of them: a gruff middle-aged looking white dude, an even gruffer-looking middle-aged black dude, some guy dressed as a cop, and another guy with a weird mullet haircut. And they're _all_ packing heat.

Talk about your motley crews.

"You're not Castiel," he says finally, and he knows he must sound dumb, but he really doesn't know what else to say.

"No. I get that a lot, though." Not-Castiel threads a hand through his hair and grins, somewhat bashfully. "My name's Jimmy Novak. And we could use the help of a prophet. Specifically, to take back Heaven and kick Metatron's ass."

Kevin looks around again, staring at each face in turn. Maybe it's because he's already dead, or maybe it's because of something in their faces, but he already feels far safer with them than he ever did with the Winchesters. He returns Jimmy's grin.  
  
Weirder shit has happened to him, after all.  
  
"Oh, count me _in_."


End file.
